Jetray (Ben 10)
Summary Jetray is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Aerophibian from the planet Aeropela. |-|Base= Feats Speed *Flew miles in a very short timeframe *Created a sonic boom Powers & Abilities Energy Projection *Shot neuroshock blasts from his eyes (07:42) Flight *As he is an Aerophibian, he should have all of Negative Jetray's abilities and Ultimate Ben's abilities, while he is using Jetray's powers. *Flew into the air (07:03) Space Survivability *Unaffected by the vacuum of space (08:56) Resistance to Fire *Unharmed by Vilgax's fire attack (36:41) Scaling Alan Albright (Pyronite Form) *Dodged a blast of fire from Alan (07:09) *Tackled Alan into the ground (07:12) *Dodged a charge from Alan (07:26) *Dodged several blasts of fire from Alan (07:40) *Harmed Alan with an energy blast (07:42) *Clashed equally with Alan (07:56) *Harmed Alan with a neuroshock blast (07:58) Andreas (Base) *Withstood an attack from Andreas (10:27) Forever Knights (AF, UA, and OV) *Dodged a beam of energy from a Forever Knight's laser lance *One-shot a Forever Knight with a neuroshock beam Kevin Levin (Ultimate Form) *Tackled Kevin to the ground (07:56) Michael Morningstar (Base) *Dodged a blast from Michael (18:41) *Blasted Michael into the ground with a neuroshock blast (20:04) *Withstood getting blasted into a wall by Michael Morningstar (00:22) *Withstood a beam of energy from Michael (12:56) *Harmed Michael with his neuroshock blasts (13:30) *Withstood a beam of energy from Michael (13:38) *Withstood a blast of energy from Michael (14:18) Negative Spidermonkey (Base) *Withstood a punch from Negative Spidermonkey (16:21) *Withstood another punch from Negative Spidermonkey (16:25) *Harmed Negative Spidermonkey with a neuroshock blast (16:27) Octagon Vreedle (Base) *Blasted Octagon Vreedle with a neuroshock blast (04:09) *Dodged beams of energy from Octagon's blaster (04:21) P'andor (Base) *Withstood a blast of radiation from P'andor (13:22) Ra'ad (Base) *Withstood getting tackled by Ra'ad (02:30) *Blasted Ra'ad with a neuroshock blast (02:34) *Tackled Ra'ad (03:00) *Unharmed by Ra'ad's bolt of electricity (03:10) *Withstood an electrical discharge from Ra'ad (03:21) Rhomboid Vreedle (Base) *Blasted Rhomboid Vreedle with a neuroshock blast (04:09) *Dodged beams of energy from Rhomboid's blaster (04:21) Ship (Base) *Withstood an attack from Ship (15:41) Stalker (Base) *Withstood his own neuroshock blast reflected back at him by the Stalker (08:15) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Unharmed by an attack from Vilgax (36:39) *Withstood Vilgax's Ruby Ray of Ulo (36:53) *Withstood a punch from Vilgax (36:58) *Withstood a barrage of punches from Vilgax (37:03) Anti-Scaling Andreas (Base) *Andreas was unaffected by Jetray's neuroshock blast (10:26) Computron's Minions (Base) *Computron's Minions were unharmed by Jetray's neuroshock blasts (09:44) Kevin Levin (Ultimate Form) *Kevin unaffected by Jetray's neuroshock blasts (07:59) Michael Morningstar (Base) *Michael was unaffected by Jetray's neuroshock blast (18:43) *Michael one-shot Jetray (18:46) *Michael was unharmed by Jetray's neuroshock blast (14:08) Negative Spidermonkey (Base) *Negative Spidermonkey restrained Jetray with a web (16:13) Octagon Vreedle (Base) *Octagon outran Jetray's neuroshock blast (04:24) Rhomboid Vreedle (Base) *Rhomboid outran Jetray's neuroshock blast (04:24) Trans-Dimensional Monster (Base) *The Trans-Dimensional Monster was unharmed by attacks from Jetray (17:21) Verdona (Base) *Verdona was completely unaffected by a neuroshock blast from Jetray (05:42) *Verdona caused an explosion that one-shot Jetray (06:08) Vilgax (AF, UA, and OV) *Vilgax blocked Jetray's neuroshock blasts with the Shield of Ziegel (36:44) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters